


Coerced

by StarryNighty



Category: Creed 2, Creed II, rocky - Fandom
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: After fight sex, just really smut actually.





	Coerced

Viktor loved the way you taste.

Heavy and sweet you dripped over his fingers like hot honey. You were pliant. Wet and wanting you always caved into his desires eventually. Thick fingers stroked within soothing the clench of your orgasm. He was smoothing over the blowout of the argument by dragging out any energy you had through your cunt. Albeit, the fights were epic, hot and filled with impassioned latent lust. But this one had been different. You had threatened to leave him. He’d gotten you stirred up enough to turn you into a little shrew. Viktor’s ashen brown eyes observed the shake in your thighs, the bumpy hot skin pebble under his touch. This right here, dark swollen folds gliding over his fingers? This was his favorite version of you.

He would bet smart-money that you could be more though.

Large able hands ripped at your top tearing the thin fabric as it rumpled to your sides. You tried to protest, it was your favorite, but Viktor pulled your hands to the side.

Tense and with an unspoken threat in his eyes he spoke. “Don’t move.”

His wide warm tongue slipped across the umber brown skin of your areola to the tightening peak of your nipple. He lavished it with his tongue, scraped across it with his front teeth then sucked it into his mouth. Viktor’s other hand, the fingers twisted and pulled at your other nipple making you moan and writhe underneath him. Curious, he traced along your throat, jaw and then to your head as it rocked smoothly side to side. Your eyes were far away, distant as he watched you. A smile broke across his lips with your nipple in between his teeth as the sensation took you over.

Yes, you had been angry with him. Those nasty words you spit at him were to Viktor white noise against the moans he pulled from you now. Though at first, you had fought him.

He had to laugh—like you could win.

Viktor popped your nipple from his lips. He gripped your wrists, pulled them far above your head, and pressed his body weight in to hold you down.

Eager, your thighs slick with sweat spread around his hips and the taut muscles of his waist. You were easily conquered. Laying beneath him you didn’t dare take your eyes off of his chest, his bulky torso. Hypnotized with the promise that he offered your eyes focused on his dusky sun-kissed skin as it moved over the tense slopes and valleys of his muscles. With every breath, his chest swelled adding to his massive frame. Slinking and sliding your hips you rubbed your slippery cunt around the sides of his cock like his good little slut.

Appeasingly he smiled down at you, he was already proud at how great you were going to take him. Then he dove into you, stretched you inside. A sore hiss passed over your lips and rose up to Viktor like beautiful music to his ears. He pulled out to the tip and slammed back in. An easy, desperate pull for better access to you Viktor leaned over you, pressed the warmth of his body in on top of you. Squeezing your wrist still, he laid his arms over the upturned arch of your arms demanding access to all points of your body. His humid hot breath, the smell of his skin floated all around you.

The sounds of his hips hitting your pelvis echoed after your moans.

“You like that?” asked Viktor, sweat dripped from his brows on to your cheek. You nodded yes, then smiled and tried to lean in to kiss him.

He pulled away. You recognized the focused glaze of competitive anger in his eyes. That expression was familiar to you, it was something you saw on him in the ring. The tightly-guarded determination that rarely broke for anyone. You tried to kiss him again but he tilted his head away.

“Not so fast,” he said with a grunt, the grip around your wrists tightened as his thrust hit harder. It hurt. You tried to adjust to his heated pumps but he didn’t stop.

Viktor rose above you, dragged your wrists to the sides of your head, pinning to his deeds. “You hate me, and then you love me.” He drawled between pounds, his breath penetrated your pores, your mouth. You could feel yourself pushing the second orgasm down as worry surfaced. The dark was back in his eyes, intense with lack of love, a defensive measure on his part to not let you too far in.

Viktor picked up your wrists then slammed them back in the bed. He came in close again, grinding his hips and his cock into you, he groaned low. “But I know you like it rough,” he growled.

Through a rushed breath, you spoke. “Viktor..get off me.” You tried to speak again but the air you so desperately needed was caught in between your chest and throat, and those deep prodding strokes. He was ratcheting up your blood pressure, panicked you placed your feet on the surface of the wrinkled sheets and pushed up against his hips. 

His size, he used it against you. Viktor pulled your wrists behind your back, lifting you he wrapped his arms around you, and then pushed you back down. Roused by your struggle he sunk deep into you to the hilt. “I said-“ You started to shout, but he brought up his right hand and slammed it over your shaking lips.

He was heavy on top of you, every grind of his hips pushed air out of your lungs, painfully you tried to speak past his palm. He clamped around your arm from underneath, the knuckle of his thumb began to dig into your spine. But the constant thumping brought it back, the sweeping feeling of pleasure. Like he was hot-wired to your brain Viktor’s careful roll to his pounding knocked against your clit.

You felt the wave again, it was bottomless, and he made you feel hallow without him in you. Blurry thoughts plummeted through you. He was saving you, yes, he was easing the ache from his absence with every push back in.

“Cum hungry…aren’t you?” he asked, reacting to your shudders. “I can feel you all around me.”

Viktor’s lips hovered over the hairy back of his hand, from your angle hungry eyes along with his thick brows bore into you with spiteful intention. “I treat you like a princess…” he crooned in that thick accent that propelled you further into yourself. “But maybe you would like to be more…”

His slid against you, plunged faster and despite your mindful resistance you orgasm. Pleasure and shame washed over you like the heat of his breath. Jerking, thrashing under him he held you tighter to him. That sent a cramp up your thighs, you tried to call out. But it seemed he didn’t mind making you hurt like that either.

He rained down on you with sharp grinding pumps into your cunt. He raked his fingers over your mouth and into your curls. "I’m going cum inside you.” He threatened as he buried his long fingers in your hair and tugged back. In your horror, you couldn’t speak. Instead, you jerked again, but his arms were ironclad, and you were trapped under him with zero room to move.

He dragged within you, in and out the thick weight of his cock had you gripping around him. This tongue licked the rim of your lips, dipped inside then sucked your top lip. A garbled whisper of his ownership over you slipped from his lips and you found yourself wanting what he offered.

You nodded desperately. You took it, shameful as it felt, and awaited every hit to your cervix like a long lost lover. You were his like you always knew must be.

Viktor hissed, drew in close to your ear as he rocked on top of you, tugged your head further back baring you neck to his moist breath.

“I’m going to make you a mother..then you’ll never leave.” he groaned.

Determined to penetrate your mind too Viktor rose his head and smiled wickedly down at you.

“You need this piece of me don’t you?” another set of Ukrainian curses pushed around his groans as he spoke. You watched aghast as his eyes rolled back at the clench you had around his cock. “You won’t get away then…” he assured softly, the grip he had on your hair pushed you into his clavicle as his long arms tightened harder around you.

One pump, and then several more you were buried under him completely at his mercy. Viktor’s rhythm grew slower, harder as he came.

“Then you’ll be mine forever,” he promised.


End file.
